leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Alola Route 3
Route 3 (Japanese: Route 3) is a route on Alola's Melemele Island, connecting and . Route description Items next to the eastern grass patch on the north side of the bridge|Su=yes|M=yes|US=yes|UM=yes}} }} Makana for defeating him|Su=yes|M=yes}} }} near the Route 1 connection if the player has / registered in their Pokédex|Su=yes|M=yes|US=yes|UM=yes|display= 3,000}} Berry pile The Berry pile can have two sizes: a small pile that yields three random Berries or a large pile that yields four to five Berries. The first Berry in a large pile is fixed. In large piles, the player will always find a high level hiding among the Berries that the player must defeat in order to collect them; small piles only occasionally have low level Crabrawler hiding among the Berries. The Berry pile regenerates daily. Dropped after ambush encounters Sometimes, after a flying Pokémon from a shadow is defeated or caught, it will drop an item. Found in smashed rocks Sometimes, after smashing rocks with Tauros Charge, items can be found in the debris. Zygarde Cube |Su=yes|M=yes|display=Zygarde Cell}} Pokémon Pokémon Sun and Moon }} }} |type1=Fire|alliesna=N/A}} Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon }} }} |type1=Fire|alliesna=N/A}} Trainers Pokémon Sun and Moon 150px|Rising Star|Ian|624|1|054|Psyduck|♂|13|None|36=ユウマ|37=Yūma}} 150px|Rising Star|Tatiana|624|1|548|Petilil|♀|13|None|36=コノミ|37=Konomi}} 150px|Rising Star|Joshua|624|1|058|Growlithe|♂|13|None|36=タクミ|37=Takumi}} 150px|Ace Trainer|Makana|952|2|744|Rockruff|♂|13|Red Card|079|Slowpoke|♂|14|Red Card|36=タクヤ|37=Takuya}} If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSHau.png |size=150px |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |prize= 280 |game=SM |location=Alola Route 3 |locationname=Route 3 |pokemon=2}} | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSHau.png |size=150px |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |prize= 280 |game=SM |location=Alola Route 3 |locationname=Route 3 |pokemon=2}} | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSHau.png |size=150px |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |prize= 280 |game=SM |location=Alola Route 3 |locationname=Route 3 |pokemon=2}} | | Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon 150px|Rising Star|Ian|576|1|054|Psyduck|♂|12|None|36=ユウマ|37=Yūma}} 150px|Rising Star|Tatiana|576|1|546|Cottonee|♀|12|None|36=コノミ|37=Konomi}} 150px|Rising Star|Joshua|576|1|058|Growlithe|♂|12|None|36=タクミ|37=Takumi}} 150px|Ace Trainer|Makana|952|2|079|Slowpoke|♂|14|None|012|Butterfree|♂|14|None|36=タクヤ|37=Takuya}} If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSHau.png |size=150px |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |prize= 240 |game=USUM |location=Alola Route 3 |locationname=Route 3 |pokemon=3}} | | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSHau.png |size=150px |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |prize= 240 |game=USUM |location=Alola Route 3 |locationname=Route 3 |pokemon=3}} | | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSHau.png |size=150px |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |prize= 240 |game=USUM |location=Alola Route 3 |locationname=Route 3 |pokemon=3}} | | | In the anime Route 3 appeared in Twirling with a Bang!, where the Ultra Guardians were dispatched there after being informed of the presence of an Ultra Beast in the area. Initially, they assumed that it was the they had met the night before, but upon arriving, they discovered that the Ultra Beast was actually a , which was absorbing electricity from a power line. The Ultra Guardians attempted to Xurkitree, but were interrupted when Blacephalon suddenly appeared. The two Ultra Beasts then started a performance showdown, with both of them trying to outdo each other in their display of moves. The s that the Ultra Guardians attempted to throw at the combatting Ultra Beasts were deflected by the air pressure caused by their moves, so they needed to figure out another way of dealing with them before their performance battle would escalate too much. Eventually, came up with the idea of the group using their Pokémon to create an even more spectacular performance to distract the Ultra Beasts, which would give him an opening to use his 's Z-Move on them. The plan was successfully executed, and while Blacephalon and Xurkitree were still recovering from Lycanroc's , and seized the chance and successfully captured the two Ultra Beasts, allowing them to be safely returned to their respective homeworlds the next day. Route 003 Route 003 Route 003 Route 003 de:Route 3 (Alola) es:Ruta 3 (Alola) fr:Route 3 (Alola) it:Percorso 3 (Alola) ja:3ばんどうろ (アローラ地方) zh:３號道路（阿羅拉）